Finally
by rausllyfodays
Summary: This is my first story ever so it might seem a bit choppy / rushed. I want your opinions so please review! *whispers* I tried my best. Austin, the love of Ally's life and also her best friend, invites Ally to his 18th birthday party. What happens once Ally arrives? dun dun dun


"C'mon, Ally. It'll be fun!"

"I don't know, Austin. You know I'm not exactly a "party person"."

"So you're gonna miss out on my, your _best friend's_ birthday because "you're not a party person"?! Wow. I feel the love."

"Alright, that's just not fair."

"You know what _really_ isn't fair? My best friend not coming to my 18th birthday."

"Ugh fine."

"YES. I knew you'd give in."

I can't believe Austin talked me into going to a party. Yeah, he's my best friend, and I may or may not be in love with him... Alright, I am. But still. Parties are my worst nightmare and Austin, of all people, should know that. Especially since he claims that he knows me better than I know myself.

7 am. There goes my annoying alarm. Good thing today's Friday. I got my lazy ass up and dragged myself downstairs to get some breakfast. My mom ate the last of the cereal so I was stuck with a GoGurt, not that I'm complaining.

I got dressed then I headed outside to wait for Austin to pick me up. I finally saw him pulling up to my house. "Hey, Alls.", he smiled. Goddamn that smile. It sends me into a trance. And don't ask me how the nickname "Alls" came about because I have no clue. But I love it.

I finally replied, "Hey there, Moon."

"Soooo... A certain somebody's birthday is tomorrow. Hint hint."

"I know. Former president Andrew Johnson. Pretty exciting stuff.", I said sassily.

"No, you smart-ass. It's _my_ birthday."

"Really? I did _not_ know that.", I made sure to emphasize the sarcasm in my voice.

"Whatever, Dawson", he laughed, "don't forget, the party starts at 8."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know."

We finally got to the school. "Here we go.", I exhaled.

The day seemed to drag on, as usual. Class after class. The daily routine. Then I got to last period. English. It's my favorite class, not only because we read all the time, but I sit right next to Austin. He always makes my day just a little bit better. Even when he doesn't say anything. It's his presence, it makes me feel warm, it gives me a feeling that I can't even begin to comprehend, but it feels even better than butterflies. Sometimes I wonder if I make him feel the same way he makes me feel. I wonder if his heart beats fast when I say his name. I wonder if he feels anything I feel. And I just wonder... and _wonder_.

The bell rings and school is over for the week. Thank God.

Austin and I walked to his car. And something was... odd about him.

"Austin. Austin. Hey!"

"Hm? Yeah? What up?" He sounded out of it.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What's going on?"

"Oh. Nothin'. I'm alright."

"No you aren't. I can tell."

"Ally." there he goes with that smile again. I love it so much I hate it. Does that make sense? He put his hands on my shoulders. The butterflies went insane. No, Ally. He's your best friend. "I'm ok. I promise."

I nodded but he's not fooling me. Not one bit. Something's fishy with this guy.

The ride home was... awkward. Austin and I are never this quiet around each other. He pulled up to my house but he did something different. He got out of the car and walked me to the door. Should I be worried?

"Ummm. You sure you're ok?", I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just... I don't know. I wanted to walk you to the door." Yeah, I should probably be worried.

"Austin, what the hell is going on?"

"For the last time, Ally, nothing's wrong. I'll see you tomorrow, ok? 8:00 don't be late!", he kissed my cheek and ran to his car before I could even process what just happened. Did Austin just... Kiss my cheek?

Oh. My. God.

It's Saturday morning. Austin's party is tonight. Before I did anything, I texted him saying happy birthday.

No reply.

I got up and ate breakfast.

Still no reply.

I took a shower.

Still no reply.

Watched a movie.

Still. No. Reply.

Finally I just decided to call him. And I guess you can figure out what happened next. No answer. "He's probably busy decorating or getting ready or something. don't sweat it", I thought to myself.

I got dressed and did my make up. I decided to wear a yellow dress, since yellow is Austin's favorite color. I curled my hair like usual and with that, I headed out the door.

My mom dropped me off at Austin's house. "Here I go. First party ever.", I hesitated to ring the doorbell.

"Now or never, Dawson.", I said to myself.

Austin opened the door. "Hey, Ally! You look beautiful!", he said smiling, "And nice color choice, might I add.", he smirked.

"Thanks", I laughed, "Happy birthday!", I said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you." I felt his breath on my neck and it sent chills down my spine. What is he doing to me.

I walked into the house. It was empty. "Uhh. Where is everyone?"

Austin turned me around. "You're looking at everyone.", he smirked.

I'm so confused.

"Ummm-

"surprised?", he cut me off.

"Duh I'm surprised. what the hell."

"Ok. Listen. I figured I finally needed to tell you how I feel about you... I love you, Ally. More than anything. More than pancakes, more than my guitar, anything. I've loved you since I met you."

I stood there in silence.

"And now that I've said it I feel like an idiot."

I was still silent.

"Could you kinda say something? Anything? Tell me how you feel? Laugh at my face? C'mon I can take it."

I didn't say anything. Instead I did the bravest thing I could've ever done.

I kissed him. I poured everything into that kiss. All the love I've felt for him for the past 3 years. He gave me the same amount of love back. He picked me up and spun me around.

Then I pulled away. "I wanted to tell you first.", I smiled against his lips. He kissed me again.

"So I have a question.", I felt his smirk.

"Yeah? What is it?"

His hands found their way to mine and he intertwined our fingers. "Allyson Marie Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled. "What do you think?" Then I kissed him even deeper than before.

This is it. I've been waiting for this exact moment for three years. It's finally happening.

I pulled back again. "Best party ever.", I whispered.


End file.
